otkcictfandomcom-20200213-history
RPs with one of the represented nations and their classification
This page serves as a mean to determine if a RP, where a here represented nation takes part in, is to be considered canonical for this nation or not. If it is, then it has it's effects on the nation (lost troops, diplomatic relations, etc.), if not, it is to be ignored. Any RP taking place on Earth are uncannonical! What is an RP?! An RP, or Roleplay, is a game between several factions/nations/characters where they act from a given scenario and play with or against each other. Some are done in a large and stylish fashion, while others tend to be full of one-liners. Strict sets of rules ensure the regulated and civilized manner, which sometimes are ignored by participants. They are different from stories as to the fact that multiple people are participating in an RP, while stories are mostly written by one or two persons. On the matter of Godmodding What is Godmodding? Well... let's ask the Urban Dictionary: : "God Modding" is in essence when someone’s character has the ability to do practically anything without limits or boundaries. And example is when they simply cannot be harmed by any and all means other RP-ers try. '' : ''-It can be killing or injuring a character without the player's express permission. : ''-It can be when they simply can’t be hit and dodge all attacks or anything for this matter aimed at them.'' : ''-It can also be using other characters that other people RP with. In other words, if you do not RP as Legolas, then you cannot have Legolas say anything, or do anything, without the player's express permission.'' : The absolute worst is when they make out another character to be what they’re not, just to make their own character seem superior. They make others seem weak, screaming for help, when they’ve made it quite clear about their advantages and strengths. This is called power-play. It’s a strain of God-Modding, but instead of just being irritating, it’s offensive to boot. '' With that, everything is said - I simply wish, that I will never god-mod, and that I will be made aware of it, if I do so. And why declare them uncanonical? The reasons can be different: Sometimes, the other players were so bad, that any good RP is simply impossible. Sometimes the results are not as good as planned. Sometimes, somehow everything went wrong. But the fact remains - some are canonical, some are not. Order of the Teutonic Knights Canonical ''none Uncanonical *A Future Lost (abandoned due to inactivity) *Clash of Powers (abandoned due to inactivity) *First Steps back into the Night (abandoned due to inactivity) *A medieval RP (abandoned due to inactivity) *Newly Reformed Capital subject to Hostile Blockade (Decius - 'nuff said) *Nation States World War 1 (IC) and OoC (Nope) *Mammoth I and Mammoth II (Let's forget about it, okay?) *What will the Stars bring...? (Host CTE'd) Undecided none Dominion of Cocolint Island and the Colonies Thereof Canonical none Uncanonical none Undecided none Category:OoC